The present invention relates to walk-behind rotary tillers and more specifically relates to a particular way of mounting the drag stake for vertical adjustment.
Walk-behind tillers utilize their tilling tines to propel them forwardly and are commonly provided with drag stakes which penetrate the ground during tilling operation such as to retard the forward progress of the tilling tines to ensure that the latter will dig to a predetermined depth before the tiller progresses forwardly. These drag stakes are often mounted for vertical adjustment in order to accommodate for different desired tilling depths and for differences in the soil being tilled. One common way for these drag stakes to be mounted is to provide a series of vertically spaced transverse holes therein which can be selectively moved into alignment with a transverse hole provided in the tiller frame with the stake being held in place by a pin or bolt releasably received in the aligned holes. Thus, in order to adjust the drag stake vertically, it is necessary to withdraw the pin or bolt from a first set of aligned holes and then to reinsert the pin or bolt in a second set of aligned holes once the stake is adjusted. This operation is not entirely satisfactory since it lacks simplicity and is time consuming.